homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110715-Determination
22:24:58 -- tenaciousGregarity TG began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 22:24 -- 22:25:15 TG: hey Serios 22:26:22 GG: Hello. Mr. Batson. 22:27:10 TG: is there a way to get grist without fighting? 22:27:30 GG: What. Is. Grist? 22:29:23 TG: stuff you use to make things 22:29:48 TG: game constructs 22:30:25 GG: As. I. Am. Not. A. Person. Who.... Plays. Games.... I. Do. Not. Really. Grasp. These. Constructs. 22:35:37 TG: they aren't tangible 22:35:43 TG: but they exisy 22:35:47 TG: exist* 22:36:23 GG: I. See.... And. You. Have. Found. They. Can. Be. Gained. Through. Fighting. But. Do. Not. Wish. To. Do. So? 22:38:01 TG: yes. 22:38:10 GG: How. Did. You. Come. Across. The. Grist? Did. You. Get. Into. A. Fight? 22:38:35 TG: we start off with grist when we enter 22:38:46 TG: but there are many types 22:39:03 TG: those that can only be attained through combat 22:41:04 GG: I. Had. Not. Checked. Any. Of. The. Applications. Once. I. Had. Entered.... And. I. Have. Yet. Time. To. Talk. With. My. Sprite. To. Gain. This. Info.... So. I. Thank. You. For. This. Information. 22:41:58 TG: no need to thank me. 22:42:18 TG: I guess im just repaying you for dealing with me 22:42:44 GG: "Dealing." With. You. Was. No. Trouble.... Even. If. You. Do. Seem. Rather. Prone. To. Panics. 22:42:59 GG: If. I. Required. A. Charge. For. That. I. Would. Have. Asked. For. It. 22:43:48 TG: sorry 22:44:17 GG: There. Is. Nothing. To. Be. Sorry. About. 22:45:45 TG: hey, um, whats your Title? 22:45:53 GG: Prince. Of. Rage. 22:46:51 TG: that sounds 22:46:54 TG: powerful 22:47:18 GG: I. Am. Of. The. Opinion. All. Of. These. Titles. Can. Be. Potentially. Powerful.... 22:48:20 GG: This.... "Game."... Is. Capable. Of. Making. Us. Gods.... So. The. Powers. These. Titles. Give. Us. Should. Be. Godlike. In. Each. Respect. I. Would. Imagine. 22:48:41 TG: what does yours do? 22:49:05 GG: From. What. I. Was. Told.... Mine. Can. Destroy. Rage. And. Passion.... 22:49:29 GG: I. Have. Used. It. Once. Accidently. To. Great. Effect. 22:52:32 TG: wow. 22:53:15 TG: if I could do that I would make people not attack me. 22:53:40 GG: I. Suppose. That. Is. A. Way. To. Use. It.... 22:54:26 TG: do you know what a Mage of Hope does? 22:55:19 GG: I. Would. Assume. It. Would. Be. Some. Magic.... Thing.... With. Hope? 22:55:39 GG: The. Best. You. Can. Do. Is. To. Ask. Your. Sprite. So. I. Am. Told. 22:55:57 GG: I. Have. Not. Had. The. Time. To. Do. So. Myself. And. Now. Am. On. Another. Planet. 22:56:13 TG: I don't like talking to him.. 22:56:31 GG: You. Do. Not. Have. Another. Choice. I. Am. Afraid.... He. Is. Your. Guide. For. Your. Planet. 22:58:49 TG: he's like me 22:58:55 TG: but meaner 22:59:03 TG: and with magic powers 22:59:24 GG: Have. You. Still. Not. Used. A. Second. Prototype. To. Balance. Him. Out? 23:04:02 TG: I thought it would 23:04:18 TG: it just made him stronger 23:04:22 GG: .... 23:04:33 GG: He. Is. Still. Your. Sprite. Though.... 23:04:54 GG: And. If. He. Is. Like. You. Then. You. Know. His. Weaknesses. 23:05:11 GG: Use. Them. Against. Him. Until. He. Fulfills. His. Duty. 23:05:19 TG: he's actually my opposite 23:05:27 TG: confident and strong 23:05:33 TG: great hair 23:05:46 GG: Then. You. Should. Know. His. Weaknesses. By. Knowing. Your. Strengths. 23:06:17 GG: If. He. Is. Your. Opposite. 23:06:41 GG: In. Either. Case. He. Is. Meant. To. Act. As. Your. Guide. 23:10:46 TG: youre right 23:11:11 TG: I think I might have to stand up to him 23:11:33 GG: Indeed. You. Should. 23:12:58 TG: how? 23:13:32 GG: .... 23:13:47 GG: You. Confront. Them. 23:13:54 GG: You. Do. Not. Back. Down. 23:14:03 GG: You. Stay. Determined. 23:14:24 GG: Be. As. Direct. As. Possible. To. This. Sprite. 23:17:24 TG: ...determination... 23:17:30 TG: Okau 23:17:36 TG: Okay.* 23:17:51 TG: I won't back down. 23:18:26 TG: I won't mince words. 23:18:40 GG: That. Is. The. Spirit. 23:21:54 TG: have you ever stood up to anyone? 23:24:23 GG: Admittedly.... My. Few. Times. Doing. So. To. The. Persons. In. Question. Have.... Not. Been. Successful.... I. Suppose. I. Have. Been. More. Successful. In. Aiding. Others. To. Stand. Up. Though. 23:25:20 TG: oh okay 23:25:36 TG: I didnt think it worked all the time. 23:26:10 GG: No.... You. Should. Expect. Failure. To. Happen. With. Any. Venture.... But. If. You. Never. Do. Stand. Up. You. Will. Fail. By. Default. 23:27:27 GG: In. The. Face. Of. Life. Or. Death. Always. Believe. In. Life. 23:27:31 TG: I guess trying to do something and failing is better than trying to do nothing and succeeding. 23:28:39 GG: You. Would. Not. Have. Succeeded. If. You. Had. Done. Nothing.... If. Anything. It. Would. Be. A. Sign. That. You. Could. Never. Fail. If. Doing. Nothing. Allowed. You. To. Succeed. 23:28:56 TG: I meant 23:29:05 TG: succeeding at doing nothing 23:29:20 GG: Oh. Yes. Of. Course. 23:29:38 GG: Words. Can. Be. Hard. To. Convey. In. Text. At. Times. 23:29:58 TG: youre right 23:30:42 TG: do you know if we're able to go to other planets? 23:30:54 GG: I. Am. Already. With. A. Team. On. Another. Planet. 23:31:16 GG: Miss. Libby. Aims. To. Bring. All. Of. Us. Into. Teams. To. Aid. Each. Other. 23:32:18 TG: ive heard about Libby. 23:32:25 TG: whats she like? 23:33:01 GG: She. Is. My. Matesprit. So. My. Views. May. Be. Biased. 23:33:34 TG: matesprit is the heart quadrant, right? 23:33:51 GG: Yes. It. Can. Be. Described. As. Such. 23:34:25 TG: ohh okay. 23:34:37 TG: what is it like to love someone? 23:36:24 GG: It. Is.... Complicated.... I. Do. Not. Fully. Grasp. An. Idea. Of. The. Full. Description. Even. As. I. Feel. It. 23:38:27 TG: can you liken it to something? 23:38:52 GG: Not. Really.... It. Is. Both. Direct. And. Indirect. At. The. Same. Time. I. Feel. 23:39:16 GG: You. Feel. Fearful. And. Courageous. At. The. Same. Time. 23:39:36 GG: It. Is. Difficult. To. Grasp. 23:40:10 TG: do you like the feeling? 23:40:24 GG: It. Is. Pleasing. 23:43:09 TG: how is something so uncertain pleasing? 23:43:19 GG: It. Just. Somehow. Is.... 23:43:36 GG: As. I. Have. Said. It. Is. Direct. And. Indirect. At. The. Same. Time. 23:43:49 GG: And. I. Do. Not. Easily. Grasp. The. Indirectness.... 23:44:34 TG: Ohh. 23:44:42 GG: Perhaps. It. Is. Just. Placing. Such. Absolute. Trust. In. The. Other. That. Makes. It. So.... But. It. Feels. Like. There. Is. More.... 23:45:06 TG: what's it like to be loved? 23:45:56 GG: Much. Like. The. Same. As. Being. In. Love. 23:46:39 GG: Though. If. You. Do. Not. Yet. Return. The. Love. It. Can. Be. A. Trial. At. First. 23:47:42 TG: it sounds hard. 23:48:49 GG: For. Two. To. Love. And. Be. Loved. They. Must. Accept. The. Duty. Of. One. But. They. Will. Expect. The. Same. Sense. Of. Duty. To. Be. Returned. 23:49:37 GG: Of. Course. I. Am. Still. Learning. As. I. Hold. This. Feeling. For. Miss. Libby. 23:51:51 TG: im happy for you. 23:52:02 GG: Thank. You. 23:52:14 GG: But. It. Seems. We. Strayed. From. The. Topic. At. Hand. 23:52:34 GG: You. Must. Stand. Up. To. Your. Sprite. 23:53:24 GG: As. I. Have. Already. Said. Be. Determined. In. This. Endevour. 23:53:38 TG: what if he turns me into a frog? 23:53:56 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. That. Is. A. Thing. Sprites. Can. Do. 23:54:13 GG: At. Least. I. Hope. Not.... There. Are. Far. Too. Many. Frogs. Here. To. Collect. 23:54:51 TG: why are there so many frogs? 23:55:26 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. But. My. Team. May. Need. To. Collect. Them. All. 23:55:43 GG: It. Will. Be. A. Long. Task. Unless. We. Are. Given. Further. Details. 23:57:17 TG: weird 23:57:48 TG: my sprite's second prototyping gave him magic powers 23:58:04 GG: Take. Caution. Then. 23:58:47 GG: But. If. Miss. Aaisha'S. Sprite. Once. Held. A. Person. Who. Wanted. To. Kill. Her. But. Will. Now. Help. Her. Then. Yours. Will. Also. Help. You. 00:00:47 TG: that makes sense logially 00:01:16 TG: but my legs wont shaking 00:01:28 GG: But. You. Are. Still. Standing. 00:01:37 GG: Learn. To. Keep. Standing. 00:02:34 TG: im so mad 00:02:40 TG: at myself 00:03:01 GG: A. Feeling. I. Know. Far. Too. Well. 00:03:45 TG: I just want to break something 00:03:55 TG: I want to break everything 00:04:09 GG: It. Would. Probably. Not. Be. Wise. To. Break. Everything. 00:04:20 GG: But. Breaking. One. Thing. May. Help. I. Suppose. 00:04:24 TG: but I won't because I'm a fucking coward 00:04:42 GG: If. You. Keep. Saying. That. It. Will. Be. Like. Doing. Nothing. 00:05:04 TG: One sec 00:05:43 TG: Ow 00:05:47 TG: ow 00:05:56 GG: Er...? 00:06:09 GG: I. Take. It. You. Broke. Something. 00:06:15 TG: I broke a window. there are glass shards in my hand. 00:06:20 GG: .... 00:06:38 GG: That. Was. Not. Quite. The. Thing. I. Would. Have. Suggested. To. Break. 00:06:47 TG: why did I think that was a good idea? 00:06:54 GG: That. Is. A. Good. Question. 00:10:05 TG: it made my sprite jump out of surprise though 00:10:12 TG: baby steps I guess 00:10:38 GG: I. Suppose. So.... Take. Advantage. Of. The. Surprise. 00:10:53 GG: I. Will. Leave. You. To. It.... Though. Do. Not. Punch. More. Windows. 00:11:12 GG: That. Will. Do. More. Damage. To. You. 00:11:55 TG: right. 00:12:00 TG: Thank you. 00:12:08 GG: Good. Luck. With. Your. Sprite. 00:12:14 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 00:12 -- Category:Arty Category:Serios